whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Poems by Frederica Bernkastel
In Higurashi no Naku Koro ni games, each chapter begins with a mysterious poem written by a person named "Frederica Bernkastel". Her poems summarize the theme of each chapter and these reveal some of what is going to happen in the following arc. The poem itself is quite meaningful as you play through each chapter. Translations are from the AnimeSuki thread here ''Onikakushi-hen From Sound Novel Please do not deplore yourself. Even if the world does not forgive you, I will forgive you. Please do not deplore yourself. Even if you do not forgive the world, I will forgive you. So please tell me. What will it take for you, to forgive me? — Frederica Bernkastel From the postcard in GanGan Powered December 2005 issue (Alternate translation of Sound Novel) Don't be sad. Even if the world won't forgive you, I'll forgive you. Don't be sad. Even if you won't forgive the world, I'll forgive you. So please tell me. How do I make you forgive me? — Frederica Bernkastel From the postcard in GanGan Powered Spring 2005 issue Do you know what is the sin? It isn't because you ate the forbidden fruit. Do you know what is the sin? It isn't because you listened to the serpent. You still don't know what is the sin? Then, that itself is your sin. — Frederica Bernkastel Taraimawashi-hen From ''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri What is it that you want to see? I shall show it to you. What is it that you want to hear? I shall tell you about it. But, please don't expect anything. For you who close your eyes and ears, surely, it is meaningless. — Frederica Bernkastel ''Watanagashi-hen From Sound Novel I cannot quench your thirst Because even if you yearn for the truth, you refuse to believe in it. I cannot quench your thirst Because no such truth exists that you are in anticipation for. But I still want to quench your thirst. Because I am the one that put you into the desert. — Frederica Bernkastel From the postcard in GanGan WING June 2005 issue The most intricate thing to find in this world. Is it a needle that you lost in the desert? The most intricate thing to find in this world. Is it a crow's feather that you lost in the darkness of the night? The most intricate thing to find in this world is, Realizing your own erroneous contemplation. — Frederica Bernkastel Tatarigoroshi-hen From Sound Novel The frog in the well was happy. It wasn't interested what was outside the well. The frog in the well was happy. It was recluse to anything that happened outside the well. And you were happy. Because you didn't know what occurred outside the well. — Frederica Bernkastel From the postcard in G-fantasy June 2005 issue I was the most unfortunate. I knew that there was no exit out of this maze. Then, he was the next unfortunate. He did not know that there was no exit out of this maze. But all the rest weren't so unfortunate. They didn't know that they were in the maze in the first place. — Frederica Bernkastel Himatsubushi-hen From Sound Novel So who is the culprit, you ask? Finding that out is part of the story, right? So who is the culprit, you ask? Do you even know what is the culprit in the first place? So who is the culprit? Who is the culprit that's gonna kill me?! — Frederica Bernkastel From the shitajiki in GanGan March 2006 issue What is it that I seek? Perhaps it is a knight from a far away land. What is it that I seek? Perhaps it is a shore that will save me from this eternal swamp. There is only one thing that I seek. What I would obtain will either be the kishi (shore), or shiki (my death). — Frederica Bernkastel ''Message from Frederica Bernkastel I am who I am; Frederica Bernkastel. Furude Rika and Frederica are different. Shame on you if you thought so. My age? I've gotten bored with it, so I've quit counting. Huh? Are you speculating that the real identity of the Oyashiro-sama is me? Giggle giggle. You are so insolent. The Oyashiro-sama is the Oyashiro-sama. You want me to introduce it to you? It's rather shy. It gets frightened easily so don't scare it, okay? However, it seems that you are the one that's scared. Giggle giggle giggle… ''Meakashi-hen From Sound Novel The little girl cried when she lost her marbles in the desert. She searched the desert for one hundred years. The little girl cried when she thought she might've lost them in the sea rather than the desert. She searched the depths of the sea for one hundred years. The little girl cried when she thought she might've lost them in the mountains than the sea. How long will it take till she begins to doubt whether or not she actually lost them to begin with? — Frederica Bernkastel Tsukiotoshi-hen From Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri'' Committing a crime isn't scary. The scary part is to admit it. Receiving a punishment isn't scary. The scary part is to know the pain of it. Neither crime nor punishment will be gone from the world, Because humans are unable to know their future. — Frederica Bernkastel ''Tsumihoroboshi-hen From Sound Novel At the first time, I do my best to try again against the inevitable tragedy. In the second time, I become disgusted towards the inevitable tragedy. The third time, disgust is overwhelmed into painfulness. But by the seventh time, this all becomes a farce comedy. — Frederica Bernkastel From what was listed on the production diary @ 07th Expansion She wasn't discouraged nor did she cry at her fate. She was beautiful. She didn't fawn anyone and fought them all by herself. She was noble. She shined brightly, like a divine figure. I needed someone like her. — Frederica Bernkastel Minagoroshi-hen Prologue I wanted to know the world that was outside of the well. So I tried hard to get out from the bottom of the well. I wanted to know the world that was outside of the well. So I climbed up numerous of times despite falling down over and over again. But then I realized it. The higher and higher I climb, the pain increases when I fall down again. When my interest in the world outside of the well began to equal the amount of pain, That was when I finally realized the meaning of the story to Der Froschkönig. — Frederica Bernkastel After Watanagashi Please tell me what happened in this night. It's like the cat inside the box. Please tell me what happened in this night. You don't know if the cat in the box is dead or alive. Please tell me what happened in this night. The cat in the box was dead. — Frederica Bernkastel Ending Credit Roll What kind of world lies outside of the well? Is it something that is worth struggling for? What kind of world lies outside of the well? Is it something so attractive enough to fall and try over and over again? What kind of world lies outside of the well? Let's enjoy taking the pains of finding that out. If I reach the world that yearn for, it must be a spectacular world. Even if that world was another pit inside a well. The key to the new world is the resolve to get out of the well. Being able to get out or not, A new world awaits… — Frederica Bernkastel Miotsukushi-hen From ''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri Everyone has a right to pursue a happy life. The difficult part is to be given that right. Everyone has a right to pursue a happy life. The difficult part is to fulfill that right. I too have a right to pursue a happy life. The difficult part is to work out a compromise for that right. — Frederica Bernkastel ''Matsuribayashi-hen Prologue & Ending Credit Roll Part A Everyone has a right to pursue a happy life. The difficult part is to be given that right. Everyone has a right to pursue a happy life. The difficult part is to fulfill that right. I too have a right to pursue a happy life. The difficult part is to work out a compromise for that right. — Frederica Bernkastel Ending Credit Roll Part B That's because I'm gonna become much much more happy from now on. I'm not gonna compromise with just this. We are gonna take back all of our happiness that we lost. For me, that's about a hundred year's worth. For you, a thousand year's worth. — Frederica Bernkastel Saikoroshi-hen'' Bread came falling from the sky. A number complained because it was not meat. Meat came falling from the sky. A number complained that bread was better. God came down from the sky. Until he understands what makes everyone happy For the time being, he'll make water fall from the sky. — Frederica Bernkastel Ending Long, long ago in the days when gods appeared to men... Bread fell down from heaven. Some lamented loudly that the bread was not meat. Meat fell down from heaven. Some lamented loudly that they preferred the bread. God came down from heaven. He will make water fall down for a time until everyone knows what will make them happy. Rain fell down from heaven. Everyone lamented loudly that their clothing became wet. Flames fell from heaven. Everyone lamented loudly that their houses had been burned. God came down from heaven. He will make nothing fall from heaven until everyone knows what will make them happy. Nothing fell down from heaven. Some lamented loudly that God had forsaken them. All manner of things fell down from heaven. Some lamented loudly that God should be more selective in what he sent. Boulders rained down from heaven. Now the lamentations finally ceased. Rain fell down from heaven. passing travelers expressed their gratitude. "God, we thank thee for the unexpected weather. Now we can carry on our long journey and enjoy the break from the monotony." God saw them off without a word. As it should be. Gods and dice are best when silent. -- Frederica Bernkastel Category:Content